


The Vault

by Moss_Gatherer



Series: You have a fang Goody-two shoes? [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Butch has a crush on lone wanderer, Confusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex, Totally not aware of that crush, Vault 101, goody-two-shoes, lone wanderer - Freeform, lone wanderer is a doctor with an assault riffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: Just a series of stories I feel like writing for Butch DeLoria and my male Lone Wanderer because it's fun.





	1. The Vault

**The Vault**

 

He hated him, Doctor James’ Son annoyed him to no ends. With his cornsilk coloured hair, his stupid cornflower blue eyes and that stupid fiery determination, he was everything Butch was not. The ‘poster boy’. Hell, sometimes he thinks the Vault boy was inspired by this asshole. 

 

And to make matters worse, Morgan was close to the overseer’ Daughter. All ready to play the power game even before they grew up. Typical. Maybe the dumb G.O.A.T.S will put Morgan in his place. Seeing disappointment and acceptance that he was meant to be lousy, underachieving vault dwellers plastered onto that face would definitely make his day. Butch chuckled at the thought, it was something to look forward to. 

 

But first, time to take it out on his number two on the list of people that annoyed him. 

 

“Look what we have here Tunnel Snakes, the Overseer’s useless offspring.” he sneered. 

 

"Leave me alone Butch!" 

 

"Poor, poor Amata, why don't you run back to your daddy if you can't handle being among us common good ol' folks?" That's right, he did not like it when she tried to be 'one of them'. He wanted her to know that she would never be like them because no matter what, he father was the overseer and that comes with certain benefits. Unlike him and some of his friends who happen to be, well, just be. 

 

"Leave her alone Butch!" 

 

And there he was, the knight of vault 101. That unmistakable confidence and annoying self-righteousness wrapped up nice a perfect package. Puberty did most of the kids in the vault a favour but for Morgan, it practically polished him up. That's not to say he's perfect, to some, his face might look a little long, too...scholarly? But Butch thought it suited him, fitted right in with the 'mightier-than-thou' look. 

 

"Yeah. And who made you second overseer?" he could feel his heartbeat increasing in both excitement and anger at the possibility of the argument breaking out into a fight. It's been a while since he was given the opportunity to break that nose of the vault's poster boy. 

 

"Common sense did. Do you want her father to find out and come after you," he allowed his gaze to land on every single one of the tunnel snakes, "all of you for real?" 

 

Some of the tunnel snakes hesitated and he could see them standing down. Damn it! 

 

"Fine. You've made your point," he growled. As much as he wanted to strangle both Amata and Morgan, having the Overseer come down hard on them was not a good idea. Losing his father already turned his mother into a grumpy recluse, he shuddered at the thought of her losing him as well. "But I'm watching you." 

 

If anyone were to say to Butch that he would be begging Morgan to help him today, he'd have given them a solid knuckle sandwich but as circumstance would have it, it turned out, he needed the help after all. 

 

It started like any other day in the vault, boring. They had some lessons, then it was the G.O.A.T.S test which was highly inaccurate because there was no way Butch Deloria, leader of the Tunnel Snakes, would be placed as a hairdresser. It was ridiculous. There was no surprise that poster boy got placed as a Pip-Boy programmer and was grinning happily away. He probably got Amata to use her father's authority to cheat on the test. Curse it all, he hated being in this stupid vault. 

 

Then it happened, he was suddenly jolted awake by the loud blaring of the vault's alarm followed by screams and gunfire. The first thing he did was to see if his mother was all right. She wasn't, the alarm had triggered an accidental lockdown and he was unable to access her room.

 

"Mom!" He pounded against the metal door, ignoring the pain. He could hear screams and he knew she was in trouble! And the blasted alarm wasn't helping either! His panic grew when he heard her scream that more Radroaches were coming through the floor and she was running out of energy trying to bat them away. He needed help, and fast! "Mom! Hold on! I'm going to get officer Gomez or whoever! Hold on mom!" 

 

Damn it, the whole vault was in chaos with some of the lights have gone out completely while some kept flickering incessantly. Grabbing his baseball bat, the only gift he kept from his dad, Butch headed out and tried to get help before he loses his mother too. 

 

"Someone! Help! My mom needs help! Someone! Anyone!" Almost every room was empty and the only one that was not had the corpse of poor old Lucy Palmer with several Radroaches feasting on her. He could feel the panic welling up, if there's no one, then his mother will die. No, no, no, he's no going to let that happen! The second floor, he's fast, he could run up there, maybe officer Gomez might be there, seeing how he was always stationed near that area. He did a quick turn and made a dash for the stairs, zooming past the empty hallways and rooms and right into...Morgan.

 

Fuck it. Pride can wait. 

 

"Morgan! Please! You've got to help my mom! She's trapped!" He was desperate and if it means having to beg someone he hates to help him then so be it. And it seemed to be almost working, Morgan almost agreed and then of all times, he suddenly seemed to recall their past encounters. His face suddenly took on an eerie calm before he turned his back on Butch towards the stairs. 

 

"Fuck off Butch. Why should I help you?"

 

He was going to leave him. And he should, anyone would. If their position were reversed, Butch would have probably left him and his father. But he can't give up now, his mother would die!

 

"Please! Morgan! I'm sorry about all those times I did what I did. You know it was just a joke right! Please, Morgan! My mother!"

 

There was that short moment of hesitation again and then he sighed, "Fine Butch. But I'm doing this for your mother, not you!" 

 

"I don't care who you do it for! Just help her!" 

 

"Lead the way then."

 

"She's stuck in her room, I can't get through to her."

 

" I can."

 

And he sure could. Butch stood back and let Morgan work, he had never seen anyone hack and system that fast. At least G.O.A.T.S got that right on him being in programming. The door opened with a hiss and Morgan ran in, drew a pistol and gunned down every Radroach with deadly efficiency, allowing Mrs. DeLoria to run out safely. 

 

"Mom!" Butch hugged his mother. He didn't care at that point if anyone was watching. He had almost lost his parent and having them back from the jaws of death was a feeling he couldn't explain. "Are you all right mom?" He checked her for injuries. Just a few scratches and bites, nothing some Stimpak and medication can't fix.

 

"She's fine Butch." Morgan was dusting away some Radroach slime off himself, his face twisted in disgust. 

 

"Morgan!" If he was a girl, he'd kiss that stupid poster boy right where he stood. "Thank you so much! You're the best friend a man can have! Here, take this." He removed his leather jacket and placed it on Morgan's shoulders, "I can't thank you enough and Morgan. Consider yourself a member of the tunnel snakes." 

 

And then something happened that intrigued and annoyed him. Morgan smiled. He actually smiled at him. Butch was taken aback for a moment but was recovered fast enough to plaster a grin and wave the other man goodbye. Bloody hell, he actually smiled, at him. Not at that blasted Amata, the old lady or his father, it was at him.

 

"Butch, stop staring at Dr. James' son and help me clean the room, it's filled with Radroaches." His mom shook his head and muttered something about teenagers before heading back into the room. 

 

It was only later that he found out Morgan had been exiled and would no longer be able to return to the vault. Butch didn't know what to make of it honestly. He was supposed to be glad to have poster boy and his father out of the vault and all because you know, he would like to see how someone that protected would survive the wasteland outside. But there was something else there as well, it was small but he knew those feelings, regret, and waste. Guess that was the first and last smile he would ever see from Morgan, that stupid poster boy of vault 101. 


	2. The Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going through Butch DeLoria's mind when he decided to finally join Amata? I don't know but I like to imagine it.

**The Catalyst**

 

Amata was at it again for the fifth time today and it was starting to irritate even the level headed Officer Gomez. After Morgan had left, it suddenly went into some dwellers' head that they could leave. Unfortunately, Butch was starting to suspect he was turning into one of them after catching himself nodding to Amata's rambling about trade, freedom of movement and right to leave and grow as people. He did not tell his mother of course, not yet anyway. 

 

Sometimes, as he lay down on his couch, he would let his mind wander to the times when he was younger when his father was still alive. He could no longer recall the man's face and his mother, unable to cope, had hidden all the photographs and holotapes. But he remembered the words he would say to him, that he was meant for more than simply living in a metal tube underground and he had sounded so certain, so excited. 

 

Butch grabbed his old baseball on the table and threw it up then catching it again when it lands. It was therapeutic. 

 

Everyone used to say the outside was deadly, that once you open the vault, radiation would seep in and everyone would die within the hour. But that night, the vault door was opened, allowing both Dr. James and his son to escape and none of the vault dwellers died within the hour. 

 

He threw the baseball up and caught it again. 

 

Maybe he should leave, make a name for himself out there in the wasteland. It's a risk, the outcome would be uncertain. Or he could remain here, be a damn barber, grow old and who knows, get his face chewed off by Radroaches or Molerats. 

 

Up goes the baseball and down again, landing nicely in his hand. 

 

He needs more information from Amata. And as much as he hated her, he needed her if he wanted to leave without being shot at by the overseer like Dr. James' poor assistant. He threw the baseball up one last time and let it fall, ignoring it as it rolled to the corner. 

 

"Hey, mom! I'm heading down to the cafeteria, you need anything?"

 

"Nhh..."

 

"Yeah, sure." Typical. Another issue that obviously did not resolve itself after the Radroach scare, her Whiskey habit. Something she picked up after his dad passed away. Whatever, he did not want to end up living his entire life in this vault as a hairdresser. He's Butch DeLoria of the Tunnel Snakes and Snakes weren't meant to live their lives in lock up. 

 

The walk to the cafeteria was not that long, he recalled enjoying his little trip up and down the vault hallways, imagining it to be old caves with treasures and adventures. But right now, everything just looks cold, grey and dead. Not to forget suffocating. He could smell the burgers from here, and the fries as well. According to the cook, they made it using recipe from a pre-war restaurant known as MacDonalds. He said it should taste and smell the same, not that anyone would know considering the whole world up there went nuclear almost two hundred years or so ago.

 

"Hey there tin can. Burger again today?"

 

"Mister DeLoria, I must insist you refrain from calling me 'tin can" 

 

"Whatever tin can. Tunnel snakes do what they want." 

 

"Mister DeLoria." 

 

"Tin can."

 

"Disturbing poor old George again are we?" It was officer Gomez, Amata's and poster boy's little protector. God, he wished he could just throw a couple of meat patties at him sometimes. 

 

"Just joking around here." Butch rolled his eyes and got back to watching George flip burgers. He heard from his friends that officer Gomez had a part in helping Morgan escape and now he's in it with Amata. Well, now is a good time as any. "Hey, Officer Gomez, do you know where Amata is at?" 

 

"With the overseer. Why? Are you planning on harassing her again? Just so you know, I do not tolerate such blatant disregard of the rules." 

 

Butch bit down his tongue, trying his best to lash out verbally. If he wants to get out, the last thing he needed was to stand out in all the wrong ways. Overseer huh? Time to head to the main office then.

 

"Where are you going son?" 

 

Butch took a burger and bit down on it as he left the cafeteria. Turned out, finding Amata was harder than simply waiting near the Overseer's office. That woman has a way with disappearing, it was a good thing he decided to head down to the infirmary to see if Dr. James suddenly decided to show himself. No such luck but at least the Overseer's precious little gem was there.

 

He pressed the button and the door hissed opened revealing Amata who was sitting on Morgan's chair, the one he would always sit on when he watched his father work. The whole scene just rubbed him wrong and as per usual, he ran his mouth without much thought for the consequences. 

 

"Whatcha' doing? Rubbing his scent all over you like a bitch?" 

 

Her eyes narrowed and she stood up. Good, stay away from that chair. 

 

"Fuck off Butch, go tunnel your ass away. I have bigger issues to deal with." 

 

"Looks like daddy's little gem has some fire in her after all. I have always preferred warmer tunnels, not a cold metallic one." He leered at her and felt victorious when she looked uncomfortable and started backing away. Good, at least she now knows, he was in charge. And then she went a grabbed a scalpel and pointed it right in his face. Fuck.

 

"I'll have you know Butch, I'm not afraid to slash that face if you come any closer." 

 

"Fortunately for you, I have better taste." he took a step back, just in case. "I hear you're the one to talk to if anyone wants to leave the vault."

 

"Maybe." She was curious, he could tell. "Who wants to leave?"

 

"Me."


	3. Big Big World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave the vault.

**Big Big World**

 

Five months later...

 

He was still in the vault.

 

After he had informed Amata of his intention to leave, things started going downhill. She was crazy and her push for them to leave, along with some others forced the overseer's hands. This whole rebellion had already resulted in some deaths and they were nowhere near any form of victory as the overseer's guards pushed them further into the vault. And now, they were barricaded at the medical centre with George the burger flipper turned doctor. He did not kill or injured anyone yet but Butch was certain it was a bad idea. Well, if he ever got injured, he'd rather bleed out than let those metal arms probe him. 

 

"I wonder if Morgan got my S.O.S signal." Amata was staring at the terminal, her face lit green by the screen. If Butch was being fair, he would agree that she was pretty, he dusty brown hair, bright eyes and focus on the tasks assigned to her. It was no wonder Morgan stuck to her like glue. Come to think of it, were they together? Morgan James and Amata Almodovar, poster boy alongside the princess of the vault. They would speak together in hush whispers, laugh together, then she would smile and kiss him and Morgan would smile in return...He was suddenly brought back to that moment when he gave Morgan his leather jacket and he was at the receiving end of that smile. Stop! He stood up so quickly, he startled Amata, not to mention he almost fell over as well. 

 

"You all right?" 

 

"Mind your own business." He tried to sound offended but was obviously failing when Amata merely shook her head and went back to working on her S.O.S signal. 

 

"It seems that we're unable to receive any incoming signal." She sighed. 

 

"Don't worry too much, you've got the Tunnel Snakes on your side and we deliver." At least he would make sure they deliver. Amata was not too bad once he started to really try and get to know her. But that did not mean he liked her, he simply accepted her and maybe even respected her a little. With the vault on lockdown, the smaller spaces became even more confined which made the rebels even more desperate to leave. It was bad because everyone was starting to take up arms and what can a group of vault civilians do against the guards who were armed to the teeth? 

 

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Mary Holden was sitting beside her husband against the wall. "the last time something like this happened, my husband and I were almost killed by O'brian. If Morgan hadn't run by and distracted them, we would've been dead."

 

"Looks like poster boy really was a poster boy." Butch snorted. Typical hero-complex as expected.

 

"Is" Amata suddenly butted in.

 

"What are you rambling on about Amata?" 

 

"You said Morgan was. It should be Morgan is. He's not dead, I know he's out there." 

 

Butch did not reply. It has been five months and five months out there, without food, clean water and shelter, he'd doubt poster boy would survive. It would be great if he did then maybe his hero complex would lead him to help them (helping Butch) once more and they can all be free of this metal prison. A couple more days passed by with the rebels trying to make it to the vault entrance and the security forces pushing them back. They were at a stalemate. Then things went to hell when O'Brian started shooting at them causing an all-out battle which resulted in his teacher being thrown into jail and Beatrice spraining her big toe as they try to outrun the forces and head back to the barricade. 

 

"Keep going, I'll hold them back. Beatrice, get your injuries checked by George!" Officer Gomez ordered them. He was all right. When Butch ran into him, the officer actually helped him avoid capture by distracting the other guards. And now, he's helping them.

 

"Not alone you are Gomez." Butch took out his blade.

 

"It's officer Gomez and Butch, please leave. You're literally taking a knife to a gunfight." 

 

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd stab you in the neck before you can even pull the trigger." And he was not exaggerating. That was after all how he bought down one of the guards that were about to fire at Amata.

 

"Fine. Your life, your choice." 

 

"Damn right it is."

 

The thunderous footsteps of guards that were after them not too long ago had stopped and everything seemed eerily quiet except for the air filter and their own heavy breathing from all that running around. If the hoard of guards were to charge in right now, they'd all be dead, he was certain and he was also certain that the overseer was the one who had ordered them to stop the advancement. But it was only a matter of time before someone decided that enough was enough. 

 

"Halt! Who goes there?" Officer Gomez raised his weapon at the intruder. He was dressed in unfamiliar clothes, a waste-lander then. Then he removed his goggles and combat helmet and everything fell into place.

 

"You're Dr. James' son. Here to see Amata? Head down and into the clinic, she's there. I'll move up ahead to make sure the other guards don't come any closer."  with that, officer Gomez left. 

 

"It's you." Butch had walked up to the man without even realizing it. "Come to save us again?"

 

Five months could really change someone. Morgan looked tanner, his hair was still neat (they have hairdressers up there?) and he was spotting more muscle than before. What the hell was out there? 

 

"Why would I save you?" And there was the downside. Looks like five months wasn't enough to remove his elitist attitude and arrogance. If he could just shut his mouth, Morgan would be perfect. But he had to speak. And it always leads to the same reaction in Butch.

 

"Because you're a goody-two-shoes. Isn't that what you do?" he spat. If he had looked a little closer, he would've seen the flash of hurt that crossed Morgan's face but he was too busy being annoyed to really notice. "Come on man, the overseer's gone mad and I can't stay here a second longer." 

 

"What would you do outside Butch?" He asked.

 

Huh, that was a good question. He had wanted to get out so badly that it was all he could focus on and he did not really plan beyond that. Unless of course, he stuck to what he was good at. "I'd make a gang and a name for myself. The Tunnel Snakes." 

 

"I've seen a lot of gangs out there. Let's just say they did not have the best or longest career." 

 

"Well, it's what I want and I'm good at it. Unlike that stupid G.O.A.T test." Butch crossed his arm.

 

He watched Morgan's expression morph from confusion to amusement before realizing he just gave the man an opening to take him down. Ah, crap.

 

"So, what'd you get? For G.O.A.T? It can't be as bad maintenance right?" Morgan raised an eyebrow, daring him to answer. Man, he could really punch that face right now. Well, no harm letting him know, it's not like it's a secret since the entire vault already knew.

 

" I got placed as a hairdresser but it's rubbish. I've told them before! I'm a barber, there's a-" he stopped at the sight before him. Morgan was laughing. And it made him feel disgustingly warm and fuzzy inside. 

 

"Y-you're a hairdresser! I think it totally suits you." He tried to take a deep breath to stop laughing, "w-with your hair and all-and," but gave up after looking at Butch who was growling at him. 

 

"Screw you, Morgan. At least I have an aim." 

 

"Good for you Butch. How are you holding up? How is everyone holding up? To be honest, I'm surprised you sided with Amata. I thought you hate her."

 

"I'm on the side that benefits me the most." Morgan was getting too friendly and while it made Butch feel warm and tingly, it also annoyed and angered him. "Speaking of Amata, why don't you head up to your princess. Give her a kiss or something eh? Her missing you is driving us up to the wall and out of the vault." 

 

 

"Whatever Butch." he rolled his eyes and ran past Butch but not before flipping him off. 

 

He watched as Morgan made his way up into an overly excited Amata before going down to join Officer Gomez. Best to be alert, who knew what crazy tactics the Overseer might try next. Officer Gomez was standing there, alert as usual, ready to respond should the situation require it.

 

"Seems rather quiet." He folded and kept his knife in his back pocket. 

 

"You spoke to Morgan already?" 

 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

 

"Nothing."

 

"Uh huh." 

 

They stood together in silence, waiting and watching for any signs of aggression or movement from the hallways. Frankly, it was getting exhausting and if this whole mess does not sort itself out soon, Butch was going to change sides and make the escape on his own, quietly. 

 

"He looks much better, tougher and more serious. Like there's nothing that'll stop him once he has made up his mind." Officer Gomez suddenly spoke. 

 

"Whatever man." Butch choose to ignore the bait or probe or whatever it was Officer Gomez was trying. 

 

"Think he'd take Amata with him into the wasteland? Lovebirds fleeing the cage, settling outside, that kind of stuff."

 

Whatever it was Officer Gomez was trying to draw from him, he was certain it was not anger and irritation. But right now, he was starting to get irritated. 

 

"Look, man, he can take her wherever he wants to. What has that got to do with me?" Those two have always been close and it was not his business how they wanted to live their lives. 

 

Things started moving even faster once Morgan re-enters the vault. Officer Gomez was right about one thing at least, nothing could stop that damn poster boy once he had decided on something. Within the day, Amata was made the Overseer and everyone was suddenly given the freedom to stay or leave. Butch did not wait for an official ceremony or announcement. With how quickly events can change, he decided to pack and leave immediately without saying goodbye, even to his mother. But he did leave a note if she finally decided that she had enough Whiskey and opened that one drawer, she'd see it. If not, well, he can't dwell on it. The pathway to the main entrance was quiet and the vault door laid wide open. Time to make something of his life, away from the vault. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Butch did not leave as soon as the Lone Wanderer settled the vault issue but I'm going to make him do it anyway. Also, don't mind the liberties I've taken with his family history.


	4. So We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally off into the wasteland.

**So We Meet Again**

 

The wasteland was a nightmare. It was desolated without any greenery (like he'd seen in the holo-tapes), the morning heat was merciless while the nights left him freezing. Not to mention the abominations he ran into while trying to find shelter in the blown-out buildings. It was a good thing he picked up some weapons from a corpse he passed by or he would've been a Yao Guai chew toy before he even began his career as the leader of the Tunnel Snakes above ground. And then there was the sky! After being indoors for so long, the sudden exposure to the large expanse of space was a little disorienting and it gave him that odd sensation of free-falling. 

The first few weeks were fun, with new things to look at, shoot at or shout at and then there was the radio with some cool songs. But at the end of the third week, he had blocked out the station and he was starting to be more cautious when running into seemingly abandoned stations. Fine, maybe not block it out entirely, that three dogs dude did give a reasonable amount of updates on Morgan. Or least he suspected it was him. Lone Wanderer, from the vault, hero complex with the occasional unbelievable news, Morgan totally fit the bill. 

Even up here poster boy was turning into a poster boy. Seriously though, that was one overachiever that Butch did not want to run into, ever. He’d just steal the limelight and take over his newly formed Tunnel Snakes gang anyway. 

Speaking of gangs, he has yet to find anyone suitable. Everyone is either too complying or too desperate to try and override his authority. Sighing, he brought up his pip boy to see if there are any settlements nearby or if there’s anything else he could sneak a peek at. Megaton was boring, especially with that self-appointed sheriff running around. Grey Ditch was a dead town as well. The Superduper mart had some potential recruits until they tried to murder him for his leather jacket. He did not kill them all off of course but he shot at them enough to make sure they’d never mess with a Tunnel Snake, ever. Maybe he should head Southeast, he’d spoken to enough people to know that there’s a city there. And a city meant people and people meant potential recruits and finally a proper startup to his career out here. 

 

Of course, as usual, things did not turn out the way he’d expected it to. Officer Harkness was a pain in the ass and no one in the whole damn rusted metal tin seemed interested enough to hear him out. So, once again, he found himself sitting at a bar, planning to leave. That is of course until THAT guy ran into him again. 

 

“Woah! Butch, how the hell did you end up all the way here?” Morgan was obviously surprised and it did rub Butch the wrong way. But unlike before, he didn’t feel the quick rise of anger and need to put the other down. Maybe he just needed a friendly face after leaving the vault and traveling alone for so long. 

 

“We Tunnel Snakes are survivors, so of course I’d make it all the way.” He took a swig of whiskey, “ What about you? Heard you were looking for your dad or something. Found him yet?” He was curious. You can’t blame a man for being curious after hearing all that talk from the wastelanders about a vault dweller looking for his father. 

 

Morgan, however, didn’t look too ecstatic. He usually bright blue eyes suddenly looked dull and his shoulders suddenly appeared heavy, as if he carried the weight of the world on them. “My Father is dead.”

 

Great. He just opened a wound by being curious. “Monsters from the wastelands?” 

 

“No” Morgan shook his head. He seemed to be considering something, his eyes shifting from left to right before they settled on Butch’s Brown ones. “Why don’t you come with me?” 

 

Huh. Interesting.

 

“All right. I guess you’re the first member of my Tunnel Snake gang then.” Butch grinned and down the remaining Whiskey. “Lead the way then.” 

 

“I’m already in your gang remember?” Oh no, Morgan did not just roll his eyes at him. That little-! 

 

“That doesn’t count.” He stood up and leaned into closer to Morgan who suddenly stiffened up like a block of ice. It must’ve been all the whiskey but Butch didn’t realize how those tiny sprays of freckles on the other man’s face made him look really adorable, no, deplorable, adorable, maybe adorably deplorable. Butch blinked slowly, this is confusing. “You know. Can we, uh, continue tomorrow? I’m too drunk and sleepy.”

 

Actually, he wasn’t but all these emotions were starting to confuse him and he’d rather just go to bed. Maybe it’ll all disappear in the morning and he’ll be back to respecting but still being annoyed by poster boy, Morgan James.

 

The morning did come eventually but his feelings of confusion did not go away. In fact, it got worse when he woke up to find Morgan asleep by the desk, his glasses folded and placed neatly on the table. He looked so much younger with his corn silk coloured hair slightly messy from tossing and turning.  

 

He couldn’t resist, slowly and gently Butch reached out and ran a finger through the man’s hair. It was soft. He wondered if his skin and lips were just as soft. No harm being curious, right? 

 

“You drawing something insulting on my face Butch?” 

 

Shit! Butch took a couple of steps back too quickly and tripped on a metal piece that was sticking out of the floor, landing on his bum. It was an undignified retreat and it was definitely one memory he’s going to cancel from his mind. 

 

“As if I’d waste my talent drawing on your Ugly Mug. I just want to check if you’re awake because it’s time to go.” He stood up and kicked the metal piece to the side. His leather jacket was hanging by the wall and so was his 10mm pistol, something he could never go without. He had bought and even made some leather armor but time and time again, he would always return to his jacket. As for the gun, well, the 10mm is the easiest to handle and find ammunition for. So, until a better one comes along, he’s going to use it now. 

 

They left Rivet city on the same day with Morgan leading the way (by Butch’s orders of course). The wasteland really suck and with the heat, glare, and radiation mixed it, it felt like the hell he’d read about in the Bible. 

 

His constant complaints about the glare did win him a pair of sunglasses, which was good. Morgan found it on one of the raiders and playfully placed it on his face, saying that it made him look regal. Not that he needed anyone to tell him that of course. Traveling with Morgan was not as bad as he thought it'd be. Honestly, he'd expected to be back here at Rivet City in three days but it's been almost 3 weeks and there was no sign that they were going to stop anytime soon. Merchants, hunters and some oddball traders could sometimes be found wandering around, so that made repairing and purchasing ammunition less of a problem. Not to mention those Brotherhood of Steel guys whom Butch really loved by the way. They were always at the right place, at the right time. 

 

But if he were to say he complemented poster boy's fighting style immediately, it'd be a lie. They were almost seamless now in the way they move and take their enemies down but in the first few days of travel, it was a horror. Butch had a tendency to run straight into a fight shouting and firing, after all, why should a Tunnel Snake hide? Morgan, on the other hand, preferred to move around quietly before taking them out with his sniper rifle. It's either that or he runs right up to them at blow their heads right off with a combat shotgun. He did that once with a super mutant when it spotted Butch and as much as he was grateful for the save, he'd rather not see such recklessness again. 

 

The good news was, no one was wounded, ever. Small scratches, sure but huge wounds? None. He'd like to think it was because they were strong. He was wrong because he should've known, never underestimate the wasteland and never think you're better than the wasteland. It was the most basic of rules and yet Butch had ignored it. If he had known that thing would bust through the ruins right at them, he would’ve waited and not try to override Morgan. But that’s another story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept it short because I don't like re-writing and dragging it out more than necessary. :D
> 
> Ok, so this is part one. For part two, I'm going to write one of their battle experience with more interaction between the two of them instead of a journal-like, one person perspective thing.


	5. Lookin' Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a photo edit of what I want my character to look like.

So here's how I imagined my Lone Wanderer to look like. Prim and proper, trying to follow in his father's footsteps to be a doctor and generally all-round do-gooder. 

 

And there's Butch DeLoria. I went for more vault-related stuff since the story focuses mostly on that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I accidentally took an image and it belongs to you, please tell me :D I don't want to violate any copyrights by accident. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> The stories are in parts. The first one is from Butch's point of view. The second would most likely be a battle scene Butch and the Lone Wanderer was in. I'll keep adding if anything interesting pops up while I'm playing the game.


End file.
